Baby Making
by Lexiconiful
Summary: The unnoticed night of conception.


Pam just groaned when the alarm went off at 3:30am. She reached over Jim, also groaning, to hit the snooze button. "I'm going to quit." She promised in a miserable voice as she flopped back down. It was just the third day of the Michael Scott Paper Company's 5am delivery run. The early mornings, followed with the eight hours of nearly one-on-one Michael were wearing thin.

Jim snuggled up to her back with a yawn, draping an arm around her even as she tried to bury her head in the pillow. "That's the spirit." He said sleepily. "Go ahead and quit. I'll get a night job at Antonio's Pizza as a delivery boy to help pay the mortgage. Or I could moonlight as a stripper. That might pay better." He nuzzled her ear. "How much did you guys pay the one at your cousin's bachelorette party?"

Pam giggled around a yawn as she turned around to snuggle into him. "Don't tempt me. Those strippers make good money." She reached her arm around him to pinch his butt. "The way you're looking lately, I'd never have to work again."

He shook his head. "It's all about the money with you, isn't it Pam?"

He felt her shrug. "Well, someone's gotta keep me in shoes."

The alarm went off again, making them both jump. Jim rolled over to shut it off, taking Pam with him so that she lay sprawled against his chest. He laughed as she alternated between grade A, professional whining and inventive curses and threats. "If you do that to Michael, then you _will_ be out of a job."

"Isn't that the point?" She asked pettishly then laid her head down on Jim's chest as she fought to wake up. Since she was already sprawled mostly over him, she scooted her legs over until they lay between his. It took her sleep deprived brain another second to notice something else.

She propped her chin on his breastbone. "How is that even possible at this ungodly hour?" She wiggled her hips a little to make her point.

"Um" Jim grabbed her hips for a second as he shut his eyes and drew a breath. "Let's see. One, I'm in bed with _the _Pamela Beesley. Two, there is always a rather happy association between _any_ bed and Pam Beesley. And three," he drew his arms around her waist as he hauled her higher up to kiss her. "It knows that there's only ever one good reason, _ever_, to be awake at 3am."

He held her head between his hands as he took her mouth in a deep, stroking kiss. Pam sat up and brought her knees to either side of his hips as he left her mouth to explorer the fascinating area under her chin. "It knows we have to pay a mortgage?" she asked as her breath started to come in gasps.

Jim's laugh got lost as his own lungs started to heave. "Second brain, remember?" Then he promptly lost the function of the first one as Pam leaned back to peel off her tank top. The next few moments were a series of flurried movements as each tried to aid the other in removing the necessary articles of clothing.

Pam scooted back into his lap despite the fact that he'd only gotten one leg free of his shorts. He reared up, wrapping his arms around her and bringing their torsos into nestling contact as she settled over him, then onto him.

They rocked back and forth, Jim nuzzling her hair and her face with his as he kept one hand on her hip, aiding her motion. Pam pressed her chest to his, thrilling in the rasp of his chest hair against her sensitized skin and the heat of him against her breasts, inside her, and around her. She bit his shoulder with a cry as a wave of pleasure tore through her. At the feel of her teeth, Jim cursed and jerked her head back by her hair, attacking her mouth as he, too was swept away by what they brought to each other.

***

Jim gently nudged Pam a while later where she had fallen beside him. Her eyes were closed but he noticed that, like him, she was still trying to catch her breath. "Are you asleep?" He tsked. "I thought you had work, Pam." He caught her hand as, eyes closed, she tried to swat at him. He grinned and kissed her palm. "I love you."

She moved her hand to his cheek for a second, opening only one eye because she knew that if she tried both they'd just cross. "I love you, too, you filthy opportunist." She drew her hand back and tried to sit up, noticing the mess they'd made of themselves and the bed. "You know for a while there I was wide awake, but now I'm more tired than I was before," she said around a yawn. She gave his shoulder a little shove. "Thanks a lot."

"Oh." Jim said with feeling and risked leaning in for one more kiss. "It was definitely my pleasure."

As Pam got ready for her early day, Jim settled back into bed for a few more hours of sleep, both of them wearing the slight smiles that they'd wear the rest of the day. They were also both busy enough and tired enough that they didn't remember the daily pills in the bedside drawer.


End file.
